Forlorn Valkyrie
by bloodysword99
Summary: Jessa knew. she just knew there was something out there for her.  Kari knew. He just knew that he love her too dearly. JessaXKari
1. Missing Piece

**Forlorn Valkyrie **

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 1: Missing Piece**

Seasons change quickly around the Jarlshold since they return from their dangerous journey of the land of dreams, the land of eternal winter, the land of the snow-walkers at the world's end.

And just like the fast flow of change, everything was different since the curse of the horrible Gudrun was lifted.

Wulgar, the just and humorous Jarl, finally took Signi's hand in marriage and now the Jarlshold has a queen.

Everyone thought it would be Jessa but she claimed he was too soft for the likes of her. Skapti laughed at the statement and Brochael roared in agreement.

Speaking of the skald, Skapti had made songs of their epic journey and all the people they have encountered. His lyrics and poems were the sensation not just within the hold but throughout.

While Brochael had become a great asset of Wulgar's forces, he also managed to be an even more overprotective guardian and father figure for Kari.

Hakon was having a good life as always. He had his new named sword, Dream-breaker, and a respected subject of Wulgar. He was a free man and he was content of it. All he needs was a woman to share it with. The offer was given to Jessa but she declined it kindly. Though, Hakon still had hopes and insisted on waiting.

As for Kari, he was welcomed a hero, like the rest of them and given honour as a first official sorcerer of the Jarlshold. Though he had done so much and given such a great position in the hall, people still stared and gawked at him which he had grown used to.

Jessa returned to her farm, Horolfstead, at some point but her heart wasn't there anymore. She felt she was needed somewhere else. Thorkil, her cousin, was left to care for the farm and promised her to send her share of the profits.

She retreated to the Jarlshould in search for a new purpose. Jessa was now one of the heads of Wulgar's hall and Signi's adviser. She had spent good times with all her friends, companions and fellow people in the hold. Skapti kept teasing Hakon of his feelings for her and they would all share laughs and smiles, even Kari was happy. Yet, why did she feel like there was something missing? A gap that she wanted so desperately to fill.

Once in the woods just outside of the hold, she went to clear her mind and do some fighting with her daggers.

"A lady of such fine calibre." A voice said.

Jessa turned to the tree shadows and saw the snow-walker skulking about with 2 of his trusty ravens at each shoulder.

With a relief sigh, she smiled at the sorcerer and hid her daggers.

"You startled me." She said calmly.

Staring at the snow-walker, she noticed the seasons were kind to him. He looked more mature now. Broad shoulders, Jessa had thought once before. She wouldn't admit out laud he was actually charming but she knew Kari could at least feel her thoughts.

"May I sit with you?" He asked suddenly. Jessa didn't mind and sat under the shades of a safe tree.

Ravens retreated at the tree tops as Kari settled down near her. Both saying nothing and just stared at the blue sky.

"What are you thinking?" He asked almost making her laugh.

"Can't you reach into my mind and find out?" She humoured but she knew he could actually do that with his power.

"I can. But that would be rude." When did he grown a humour of his own? Jessa thought.

She sat there in silence with the snow-walker with a smile still lingering in her face.

She wanted to answer yet she didn't have any.

It was a thing she struggled with over the seasons. What was she thinking? What really bothered her? Why did she feel so incomplete? Peace was there and she's having a great life. What is missing?

"I don't know, Kari." Jessa simply answered.

"I don't believe that." He placed a calming hand on Jessa's.

His touch felt cold to others yet to her the cold was like a shiver of awakening. It reminded her why she lived and what she lived for.

A pale and frosty hand enveloped hers, when did his hand grow? She thought again. Was she so distracted the she hadn't taken notice.

She places her stare at him. When did he get to tall and lean?

No eyes looked back at her gaze at the snow-walker but she knew Kari could see her as plain as day.

Jessa didn't know what to do or think at this point. She felt like a spell bounded her…to him.

She just gave in and leaned on Kari tiredly.

The sorcerer wasn't at shocked maybe startled a bit but he let her do as she pleased.

Beautiful stray locks fell on her face and Kari brushed them away gently as if they were her tears.

Jessa never felt safer than in his touch.

Was this the missing piece of her puzzled existence?

Making sure, she gazed up at him and smiled.

Jessa wanted to make sure that Kari was…that piece.

Not even the great snow-walker could foresee what she just did.

Lips presses gently on his pale ones.

Her eyes closed and Kari's were colourless yet widen at the unexpected.

She parted slowly and almost sadly.

Never again did she have eye contact even as she apologized and ran.

"Jessa, what's wrong?" Wulgar asked as she passed by him.

He would have sworn tears filled her eyes.

Brocheal and Skapti caught a glimpse of her as well as she retreated to her room. They met Wulgar's worried gaze and they felt uneasy as well.

Crying her eyes out in her own quarters, she held a hand to her chest and clawed it. The pain of her nails couldn't overtake the force in her throbbing heart.

"I-It's him…" She admitted miserably.

Kari was her missing piece. He was her fill of the gap in her.

Tears streamed down her stunning face, mix of emotion swirled about in her head.

Joy was one of course.

But Misery conquered.

She felt tormented because she knew he wouldn't want her.

She was pretty, that was a fact yet it wasn't her beauty that stopped him. It was her mortality. It was the life Jessa might have when both are together.

Not a life for a mortal, Jessa thought. She realized this all too quickly.

No matter how she desired him, he would never accept her because…she wasn't at his level.

She wasn't strong enough to embrace the danger and sorcery Kari had and will live through.

She wasn't suitable to be with him because…she was nothing more than a weak mortal girl.


	2. Necklace

**Forlorn Valkyrie **

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 2: Necklace**

"Hakon, did you know what happened?"

All of them assembled in the Jarl's quarters almost instantly.

Wulgar gathered the elite people that could know something about Jessa's strange emotional pattern.

That included himself, Brochael, Skapti, Hakon, Kari, Signi and Frigna, Jessa's assigned servant of the Jarlshold.

Hakon shook his head.

"How about you, my love? Is there anything odd about Jessa's behaviour?" Wulgar asked his wife, Signi.

She frowned and thought about these past few years she had her as company.

"She seemed fine whenever we are around but I have noticed how she gets lost in her own thoughts once in a while."

That new information made them even more anxious, all except for Kari who was emotionless and quiet as the wind.

"And you Brochael?" The Jarl turned to the big man.

"No one can tell a mind of a woman, Wulgar. But I know Jessa isn't like other weak willed women. She's like a little Valkyrie."

The leader shut his eyes thinking. All faces dropped hopelessly.

Jessa had lifted their spirits and given them ambition to make what everything that was today. Without her, Gudrun would still rule the land and peace would have never been restored. They owe a lot to the strong Jessa and they had to do everything to save her from any dread she carries.

With one last frustrated sigh from Wulgar, Signi came over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Frigna, please, see to it Jessa is taken good care of." She ordered to the frail dark haired servant.

The girl left the room in a second.

"Maybe our Snow-walker can decipher the mind of our little Valkyrie?" Skapti said poetically.

For a moment all eyes were on the silent Kari.

"She kissed me." He bluntly spoke without batting an eyelash.

Their jaws were agape. Eyes were wide.

"It was minuscule, a small matter. We wait till the morning and she'll calm down."

Kari, though he said it, felt misery wrap his being. Not of the memory of the kiss but the very fact he sensed a strange tingle when Jessa's lips touched his.

"Lady Jessa?"

She heard Frigna's frail voice pass through her door.

Jessa decided this.

She had to leave the hold before she goes completely insane.

She needed time to think what to do with her life now that she knows who the missing piece of her being is and how she can be his equal.

The brave Jessa must journey far to search for something that can help her with these feeling for Kari or at least banish them for good.

She tried to pack as light as possible. A pair of clothes, her daggers, all her coins and a few essentials is all she need and she can get the next horse out of here.

"Lady Jessa, are you awake?"

The door creaked open before Jessa could act.

She froze seeing Frigna staring at her and then gazed at her journey pack on her bed.

"Are you leaving, milady?"

There was no way to lie to an honest face like hers. She was barely a woman at all and her eyes were big and dark and innocent. She felt like the worst person on the world if she lied to her.

"Yes, I am." She said simply not attempting to explain.

Frigna could see the expression on her face. Pain and torment. She had seen it once or twice before.

"Must you leave?" She pleaded walking further into the room.

If she left, the Jarl and the others would not be pleased, that was for sure. Jessa had been a great addition to the hold and not only that. Frigna didn't want her to leave as well. She had been like a big sister to her. She really didn't want her to leave but she knew it's what she wanted.

"I have to." She gave this certain look that made the servant know.

Frigna was sure now. Jessa made her choice just by looking in her eyes.

The servant closed the door behind her quickly and ran to her mistress with pleading teary eyes.

"Is it the snow-walker, milady?"

Jessa's eyes widen and gazed down at her. She knew she was a smart girl and not just some thrall.

"I've noticed the way you stare at him." She uttered.

Frigna and Jessa were still. No words came to both. Just eyes connecting while the dim candle light flickered by the window. Dark eyes observed Jessa's sad blue ones. Neither one of them had the right to speak. Until Frigna smiled…

"Take this, milady." She unchained her bronze necklace and handed it to her.

"Sent by the gods long ago, my forefathers told songs of it, a gift from Freya, wife of the great Odin, to her bravest Valkyrie."

Jessa smiled back sadly fingering the amulet and dragging her tips on the runes.

"Brisingamen." She read before putting it around her neck. The mighty gems sparkled as if it recognized it's new master.

"I shall pack you food and water. Might you want Hrim? She is the fastest and stable horse." Frigna suggested.

Jessa nodded at her. As she was about to leave, she said.

"Thank you, Frigna. Please don't tell Wulgar or any one. Especially Kari."

What was the point? Kari might already know her escape.

"I cannot keep that promise, milady. But by the time I tell, you shall be long gone."

She bowed at Jessa but before she left…

"The Snow-walker does not know."

That statement puzzled Jessa.

"Freya's necklace protects the bravest of Valkyries."

Then, Frigna left.


	3. Ravens say no

**Forlorn Valkyrie **

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 3: Ravens say no**

It was late, dark and damp. All the conditions that makes an awful night for any traveller yet one brave woman wanted to ride out as fast she could, even it meant facing the nightly horrors that lay beyond the hold.

She drew a breath and pulled her hood over her head before mounting her black horse, Hrim.

"Milady." Frigna bowed before handing her the essentials she gathered.

The servant gave one last check to the strapped equipment of the horse and brushed it's mane.

"I have set all that is needed."

Jessa smiled down at Frigna.

"You have my thanks." She said.

"Will you return, milady?"

The brave woman didn't know. Maybe never. But in her experience, never is over-rated.

"I shall try."

This brought a smile on the girl's face yet it faded slowly once her eyes vast into the darkness just outside of the stables.

"May the gods guide you."

With a final look of goodbye and tears, Jessa rode off fast and swift. Once Frigna was sure that the sound of the gallops was far, she closed the barn and looked at stars.

"She is worthy, my goddess Freya. I am sure. Protect her."

Jessa never once stopped.

Her cloak whipped in the wind. Her things jangled and swayed. And her breath was shaky.

She was scared. She had never done this before but she chose this and she must abide to it.

Despite the fear looming over the rider, the horse didn't seem to be bothered by the night or the dark woods.

It was one of Wulgar's fiercest horses. Though it was a rare and beautiful animal, it was untameable and chooses its rider. Hakon learned that the hard way when he tried to ride it. He ended up having hooves slamming against him and sent him flying. Only Jessa was the one it liked and Frigna was only one it wanted to feed and wash it.

Jessa laughed at the memory when Skapti compared her to the horse. She and the animal had some in common.

Fearless. Strong. Untameable. Unpredictable. And most of all, stubborn.

She continues to ride with the memory until she stopped when daylight came.

* * *

><p>3 pairs of wings graced Kari's dream, 3 maidens armoured with lustrous enchanted metals, each had white pair of wing sprout proudly at their back. An aura surrounded them and the Snow-walker didn't recognize it but he knew it was divine power.<p>

_'Bring this mortal to me.'_ A voice echoed before the 3 maidens.

_'Is she…?' _One of the maidens started but she was silenced by the superior voice.

_'Potential, my dear. Quite a lot of potential. Make it certain she gets to where I desire.'_

The 3 maiden's bowed their heads in respect and took to the skies.

Kari woke up gently.

Well, that was a first. He's never had a vision that didn't seem like a nightmare.

It was the first time he seen such a vision like it. Divine power, beyond the snow-walker's sorcery.

"She?" Kari muttered.

Brochael was sound asleep and snoring.

Using his sorcery, he tried to sense all the people in the hold and made sure no evil force prowled in it.

Thralls were asleep, men, women and children too. Wulgar was in bed with Signi safe by his side while Hakon slept like a pig in his quarter. Skapti was already half awake and by the window tuning his lyre. Frigna was cleaning the kitchen early at that time yet she did it with a sad look upon her face. This was unlike her…

Kari shook the wonder and checked all of the Jarlshold's subjects. All seemed in order. No evil, just like every morning.

He noticed something odd though.

He didn't feel a certain presence around.

He focused his vision in her room. None.

He didn't panic at that but when he searched her essence in the hold she was not found.

Slowly he started to get worried. Kari then spanned his vision farther.

She wasn't there either.

Not a trace of her.

Why didn't he notice? Or even felt her disappear? Was it some kind of spell?

"Jessa?" He tried to reach her mind but he couldn't touch it.

"Kari?" Brochael woke up to see Kari's disturbed and frighten expression.

"Jessa…she's gone."

The news didn't sink into the big man until a few moments later.

"What?"

"Jessa! Jessa! Can you hear me?" Kari held his head and attempted to reach her.

With all his power, he tried but her mind and soul weren't found as if she had never existed.

Kari again focused and strived yet nothing was brought to him but pain.

"I'll wake Wulgar." Brochael rushed out the room.

"Find her!" Kari said in a panic to his ravens but they remained at the window staring back blankly at the Snow-walker.

"Well?" He waited.

"We cannot." One of them spoke.

Kari at first was out raged.

"She is beyond a greater power." Another spoke.

It was then he realized…

She might be protected by a spell that exceeded his own.

"Jessa." He uttered looking out the window.

For the first time in a while, Kari felt helpless.


	4. Skraeling's mission

**Forlorn Valkyrie**

** by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 4: Skraeling's mission**

"Woah, girl." Jessa calmed her horse as she dismounted.

She had stopped at a lake just a good far distance from the hold. Rest was good for the horse, Jessa thought. It wouldn't do her any good if she drove her ride like a slave and besides she needed to know where she was and calculate how long it would take for her to get to her farm and other towns.

She sat near the lake and laid out a new seal skin map. Chewing a piece of bread and cheese as her breakfast, Jessa saw her location.

Good, just an hours drive to the docks. She has enough coins to convince the captain to take her and the horse to her land.

As she rolled up her map and stood she heard noise in the bushes.

Quickly, she listened before pulling out her daggers.

"Be calm, traveller, I do not wish your blade."

The stranger stepped into the light and Jessa recognized her. Dark hair, clothes looked familiar and goats by her side.

She lowered her weapons and smiled seeing a lost companion.

It was the Skraeling they met at the land of fire, dry volcano plains.

"I see the gods have let us meet again." Jessa said.

"I guess so but I came a drift in these Southern parts for a specific quest."

The woman Skraeling walked up to her and showed her a sad frown.

"I came with a song for you and the Jarl."

Wulgar wanted to dispatch a search party immediately but Skapti told him to wait a little longer. The skald suggested she might have gone for fresh air but others don't share the same thought. And with Kari saying he couldn't sense her anymore, they doubt she was even within the holds.

"I'm worried." Signi trembled knowing that her friend was missing.

"Don't you sense her?" Hakon asked once again.

"No, no matter how hard I search I can't reach her anywhere." Kari answered frustratingly.

"Calm yourselves all of you!" Skapti yelled.

It was then Brochael burst the doors of the hall. He had gone search for her and maybe ask the people but from the look on his face his plan failed.

"Anything?" Wulgar asked.

"Nothing. She disappeared out of thin air." He said though he was out of breath.

They have interviewed all their subjects and yet none have seen her. They grew hopeless and Wulgar didn't like that. So, he sent a search troop and the others asked around one more time.

"How can I possibly lose her presence?" Kari uttered while Hakon and the rest gathered near him.

"Did she say anything, runemaster, before she…kissed you?" Hakon asked it reluctantly like it was venom on his tongue. I guess he still had feelings for Jessa.

Kari shook his head and Brochael patted his back to ease him.

It was then Skapti had a clever question.

"Who was the last person to see her?"

Wulgar, Brochael and Hakon had only seen her in the morning. Kari hadn't seen her since the incident. Signi hadn't either but she remembered someone who had.

"I ordered Frigna to see to her that night, didn't I?" Signi was unsure. Her weak memory had always been her fatal flaw.

Now, all of them recalled that as plain as day.

Without a word, all of them dispersed to search the hall. Even Wulgar and Signi had joined the search for the Thrall named Frigna.

The Skraeling had walked with Jessa and horse until they were on a clear path and out of the woods. The traveller and her shared tales and stories of the Skraeling's people and a brief story after their victory against Gudrun, the evil Snow-walker.

"You weren't in lava plain when we journeyed back." Jessa said.

"I had to connect with my kin. An important ritual that I cannot miss."

She found out her name was Brunhild, named after a great Valkyrie of the goddess Freya. Not only Jessa discovered her identity, she found something interesting about the way of the Skraeling.

"Skraelings are not just people that live and tell tales of the old and of many kin. They sing songs of great warriors, more specifically Valkyries."

Jessa took sudden interest in her origins.

"You see, Jessa, we Skraelings worship Freya. The goddess and my kin had special connections with her. Freya blessed us with her power over time and she picked our people to be her warriors and carriers of souls to Vahalla."

The woman had been surprised of this and even confused. The only people who could carry and take souls were Snow-walkers, sorcerers, Demons and…Valkyries.

"That's right; Freya had picked the Skraeling ancestors as her first Valkyries. Making them immortal, making them warriors to the great Odin and hero carriers to Asgard." Brunhild said as if she read Jessa's thoughts.

"We were honoured of this great power and spread song and tales of it. She had watched over us ever since…"

She paused for a breath but this caused a frown on her face.

"We hold a ritual every spring in her honour. But this spring something happened."

"We gathered at a place and we performed all the necessities…Then…"

The traveller had gone silent as if she played back what happened at that day.

Brunhild finally spoke.

She told, in the midst of their feast, a bright star fell before them, landed on the altar of the great Freya. The star's brightness faded and revealed a stern looking battle maiden in immortal metals that wasn't familiar to them. Brunhild explained how this mysterious maiden had come in behalf of their goddess, Freya.

"She spoke of a new Valkyrie rising from the land of mortals. A special Valkyrie that excided all. That our Freya desired."

Brunhild had told Jessa how the battle maiden commanded to search for this mortal, a potential Valkyrie. The Skraeling people fallowed that order and sought out all who had the heart of a true warrior.

"The battle maiden said before she return to the stars, she had come to us under Freya's orders. The goddess knew that one of our people will know who the next Valkyrie is by bestowing a relic that belonged to Freya and had been passed on the first Skraeling Valkyrie, her bravest battle maiden."

Jessa listened attentively to the tale. And unintentionally touched the amulet Frigna gave her.

"My kin had searched far and wide for the potential battle maiden and this relic that the battle maiden spoke of. We sought out every kin we could speak to. We travelled endlessly throughout the lands yet none of them had the relic."

Relic? Did she mean the amulet? No, Jessa thought. Frigna wasn't even a Skraeling. She was a Thrall of the Jarlshold.

"We had no leads until I retraced my origins and discovered one of the first Valkyrie had a bloodline before she became immortal. And had passed on a keepsake from Freya to her family. Generation after generation, I finally found a survivor of the ancestor."

Brunhild turned to her when they were safely on the road.

"That is why I venture up South to the Jarlshold, I believe that a Skraeling descendant lives within the walls. He or She holds the relic that will bestow a new Valkyrie."

Jessa was a loss of words at moment. She touched her amulet, Brisingamen, and gazed down at Brunhild from her horse.

What if Frigna was the Skraeling descendant? She had no last name or birth of origin. She had never said anything about her past. None of it…

Could it be?

"Brisingamen." Jessa spoke to the Skraeling who looked very surprised to hear that word.

"How do you know the name of the relic?"

She tapped the amulet and said.

"That is the rune that is written here. Frigna, a little girl, had offered it to as guidance."

Brunhild could not believe her eyes. Jessa had the necklace she and her kin had been searching for.

A thrall, Frigna, and also a secret descendant of her kin had bestowed the amulet to Jessa…

She was sure Frigna was a Skraeling because she had the relic and her name was of her kin. The name Frigna was a name used of the old tales as their goddess Freya.

That meant…

Brunhild placed a gentle hand on Jessa's. Still in astonishment, she spoke in a hush tone.

"You have saved me the travel, dear Jessa."

The brave Jessa read the expression on her face… She knew what she was thinking.

Brunhild believed that Jessa is the chosen Valkyrie.


	5. Get Jessa back

**Forlorn Valkyrie**

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 5: Get Jessa back**

Hakon had brought the thrall, Frigna, to the Jarl's quarters. He was gentle enough to her since he also was a thrall once. Unlike Brochael who commanded the scared little girl after discovering her hiding place in the hold.

"Tell the Jarl the truth, no one would hurt you." Hakon spoke softly to her once they were at the door of Wulgar's room.

Brochael rolled his eyes while Frigna sniffled and nodded at the sword wilder's words.

They came into the quarters to find Signi, Wulgar, Kari and Skapti waiting patiently.

"Ah, Frigna, come closer child, don't be frightened." The Jarl said as the servant hesitantly approached him.

Once she was before him, all of them gathered.

"Frigna, dear, do you know why I summoned you here, correct?" Wulgar started off calmly at the frightened child.

"Yes, my lord, I know very well."

"Then, can you tell us where Jessa is?" Signi asked politely.

But despite the kindness, Frigna shook her head.

"I do not know, milady."

Brochael was about to lose it but Skapti stopped him.

"Let me." The skald said.

He knew children are tricky to handle. You have to ask the right questions to get to the exact answer.

"Hello, Frigna, I'm sure you know me, Skapti."

She nodded lifelessly.

"Are you a good girl, my dear?"

She nodded again but this time she was did it quicker and attentively.

"Do you care about, lady Jessa?"

"Yes, of course, my lord!" She exclaimed.

"And you'd do anything to keep her from danger?" Skapti pressed on.

"Yes, my lord."

"You desire nothing else to keep her safe?"

"That is all I ever wished for her. She is like an eldest sister to me, dear skald."

"Then, help us, tell us everything you know."

Skapti had trapped her in her own words and emotions. He knew the girl cared for Jessa like she was her kin and she would do anything for her.

Frigna sighed and gave in. Wulgar and the others smiled at the Skald's clever tactics but they knew they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Lady Jessa left last night. She was sad and miserable. She didn't say why but I knew it was about you, Ravenmaster." She directed her gaze at Kari.

Kari said nothing but the others wanted to say.

"She rode a horse in the night after I helped her pack. Lady Jessa didn't tell where she was headed or when she'll return. All she wanted to do was escape." Frigna then started to sob.

"I-I wanted to stop her, my lord. I really wanted to! B-But I knew she cannot be convinced. I-I'm sorry! Forgive me, my lord!" She cried at the Jarl's feet.

They took pity at the sight. No one actually blamed her. They knew Jessa too well. No one could stop her when she made up her mind.

"It's not your fault." Hakon hushed her.

Kari thought long and hard. Frigna knew she left last night but why didn't he sense Jessa's disappearance until this morning. What could Frigna possibly know about the spell that covered her tracks? What were these forbidden runes that prevented him to find Jessa?

"Kari, did you…?" Wulgar started but Kari shook his head.

"I had no clue. Her essence is covered by a rune. I cannot see her or track her."

At that moment Frigna stiffened, everyone took notice of this.

"Dear, is there something you forgot to tell us?" Signi asked calmly.

The servant trembled at first but she swallowed her fear and spoke.

"S-She's protected by divine magic. A long unbreakable spell that shields all of her bravest maidens. Lady Jessa is under her sacred sorcery."

"Whose sorcery is this?" Brochael roared.

"My goddess, the great and majestic, Freya."

Eyes were wide and bewildered.

Kari suspected something divine was involved in this but he had never thought of a goddess. Gods never intervened directly to humans. They never trouble themselves with mortal conflict. But why Jessa?

"S-She's worthy. My goddess believed she is a maiden of a g-golden heart." Frigna stifled in her sobs.

"Worthy?" Hakon was puzzled.

"Wait a minute..." Skapti paused and then it hit him.

"All of you, if you listened to my songs and poems, what does a maiden of a golden heart have involved with the goddess Freya?"

All were silent. No one actually paid attention much to his lyrics any way.

The skald grunted and answered.

"Don't you understand? Protected by Freya's divine sorcery, a worthy maiden with a golden heart, takers of souls of heroes and battle warriors to her and her husband Odin? A Valkyrie!"

Eyes never grown wider with shock …

"Jessa…" Kari was frightened of this fact.

If Freya sought Jessa worthy of being an immortal Valkyrie, she would have to leave her mortal life and all of her memories and live up to an eternal responsibility of the gods. Never living among mortals. Never returning to the Jarlshold. Never seeing her…

Kari didn't want to lose her.

Not yet…

"We must find her and bring her back!" Kari demanded.

He wasn't going to give up because his power dwindled before the power of a goddess. He wasn't ready to quit.

He would take a stand against a divine being and even his mother again just to get Jessa back.


	6. please read

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


End file.
